The overarching scientific goal of the Delaware Center for Neuroscience Research is to support and bring together neuroscientists working at multiple scales, from human subjects to animal models, to improve our understanding of the dynamic function of the human brain. The University of Delaware has made a significant investment into building a capability in human neuroimaging?purchasing a cutting edge 3T MRI scanner with advanced capabilities to map brain structure and function, and the establishment of the Center for Biomedical and Brain Imaging, which is planned to expand to encompass small animal MRI and other imaging technologies. By combining animal and human neuroimaging, our Core will serve to bring together biologists, psychologists, kinesiologists and others who image the human brain, with molecular, cellular and behavioral neuroscientists who use animal models, and will support collaborations focusing on multi-scale investigations of the architecture and functional activity of the brain. To achieve these objectives, there are three specific aims: 1) To provide state-of-the-art neuroimaging of human subjects and rodent models to serve the research needs of COBRE-supported investigators. 2) To provide neuroscience researchers in Delaware with consultation and coordination, technical assistance, and educational opportunities in functional neuroimaging in humans and animals in support of experimental design, data acquisition and analysis. 3) To advance cutting-edge neuroimaging research and grow the user base in Delaware by serving as a resource for current investigators and recruitment of outstanding new hires.